sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Emeralds
The Chaos Emeralds are mysterious magical gemstones of nearly infinite power that come in seven distinct colored varieties: peridot (green), aquamarine (cyan), sapphire (blue), ruby (red), amethyst (purple), topaz (yellow) and diamond (grey). Due to their properties, the Chaos Emeralds have often been the center of conflict across space and time in several different realities. Throughout history, the Chaos Emeralds have been the center of countless world-threatening conflicts and have been targeted by multiple factions on both earth and beyond, who seek them for their immeasurable powers. In the hands of villains they have been used for doomsday weapons and schemes for world domination, and in the hands of heroes they have been used to save the world. Over time, the Emeralds have been gathered multiple times, though they tend to scatter themselves after each usage and reset the hunt for them. History Background The Chaos Emeralds' background are shrouded in mystery and no one knows where they come from. They have been around for several millennia, even predating the Master Emerald which has existed since before recorded time, and have played a large role in numerous events. The Chaos Emeralds' power has been passed down into legend, and the power of all seven brought together has been described from the emergence of a mysterious power to no less than a miracle. Throughout history, civilizations have sought to harness the Chaos Emeralds' power: according to legend, the ancient civilization on Westside Island used the Chaos Emeralds for the advancement of their society and achieved great prosperity. Other civilizations that knew about the Emeralds included the Babylonians and the Black Arms, the latter who have visited Earth for at least 2,000 years. The Emeralds also have a connection to the Gaia Temples which are more or less than ten thousands of years old. There as well numerous locations that are said to have held the Chaos Emeralds at one point (some of which claim to have done so since ancient times), including Cocoa Island, Angel Island, Westside Island, and South Island. It is unknown how valid these legends are, given how some contradict others regarding the Emeralds' resting place, although this might be due to the Emeralds' tendency to appear wherever they are needed. It is said that in the far ancient past, the Chaos Emeralds would be used for evil purposes. One such instance was when Westside Island's prosperity lead to avarice as some people wanted the Emeralds for evil, sparking a conflict so great that the gods had to intervene and seal the Chaos Emeralds on the island. Witnessing this misuse, the gods created the Master Emerald to balance out the Chaos Emeralds' power and equipped the gem with the ability to nullify and control them. An ancient mantra associated with the Emeralds would eventually arise, explaining their connection and abilities. Over 4,000 years ago, the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald resided in the Altar of the Emeralds, a shrine in the outskirts of the Mystic Ruins which was protected by a sacred barrier, where a colony of Chao lived peacefully. Among the shrine's inhabitants, the mystical water beast Chaos, the guardian spirit of the Chao, would assume the role of safeguarding the Chaos Emeralds. Around 4,000 years ago, ancient echidna civilizations knew of the Chaos Emeralds and sought their secrets. The Nocturnus Clan were known to have been experimenting with the Chaos Emeralds as a part of the creation of the Gizoid, while the Knuckles Clan revered the Chaos Emeralds as sacred objects. Around this time, Tikal, the daughter of chief Pachacamac of the Knuckles Clan and a friend to the Chao and Chaos, was allowed into the shrine where she could behold the Chaos Emeralds. As the Knuckles Clan faced extermination at the hands of the Nocturnus Clan, chief Pachacamac and his followers launched a raid on the altar to take the Emeralds and gain undisputed power. Tikal stood between them however, begging her people to leave the creatures and the Emeralds. However, her pleas fell on deaf ears, and the men trampled over Tikal and the Chao alike in the process, prompting Chaos to appear. In a fit of rage, it used the Chaos Emeralds to become Perfect Chaos and wiped out the clan's civilization in vengeance, before it was sealed in the Master Emerald by Tikal. After this event, the Emeralds were named the "Chaos Emeralds" by the surviving members of the Knuckles Clan due to their connection with Chaos, and they have since been primarily guarded by the echidnas. Over fifty years prior to the present, the Chaos Emeralds were researched by Gerald Robotnik for Project: Shadow, which enable him to create the Chaos Drives, and for his studies of the Gizoid. Sonic the Hedgehog When Dr. Robotnik began his attempts at world domination as Dr. Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog would quickly make his presence known to the rotund dictator, thwarting his plans at every turn. During this time, Sonic obtained six of the seven Chaos Emeralds during his adventure, all of which were located within the Special Zone, while he also rescued King Nigel (who is acting strangely) from the Special Zone during his adventure. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Sonic: Mega Drive Mega Drive - Overdrive Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Sonic Adventure The Chaos Emeralds were collected by Eggman in order to feed Chaos, the guardian of the Chao and Emeralds, and it changed form every time it received one of the gems. With all seven, it became Perfect Chaos, and used up all of the negative energy in the Emeralds before dropping the dull-colored emeralds (which are left with positive energy) onto the ground. Sonic then picked all seven up and used the positive energy to become Super Sonic and destroy Perfect Chaos. Tikal stated that "The 7 Emeralds can change our thoughts into power", and that the Master Emerald controls that power. Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic and Shadow had the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds to utilize "Chaos Control", an ability that alters time and space to teleport or freeze time. Interestingly, Sonic, at one point, uses the Chaos Control ability with a fake Emerald that had the same wavelengths and properties as a real one. Shadow told Eggman to collect a few Chaos Emeralds in order to get enough power for the Eclipse Cannon. In the end side Eggman had six Chaos Emeralds and he was able to destroy half the moon. Tails soon managed to produce a "fake Chaos Emerald" that Sonic used in order to teleport back to the Space Colony ARK when Eggman sent him to space in an explosive capsule. Eggman stole the real emerald from Tails and put into to the Eclipse Cannon; however, when all seven were collected, the ARK started to fall toward Earth in order to kill millions of innocents for vengeance of Gerald Robotnik. The Chaos Emeralds were disabled by Knuckles, who used the Master Emerald, but when it appeared to be useless, as Biolizard was controlling the ARK, Sonic and Shadow used the emeralds to transform into their Super States for the last battle. After the defeat of the Finalhazard and Shadow’s supposed death, Sonic once again used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and used Chaos Control to fix the moon. Sonic Advance Sonic Advance 2 Sonic Heroes Just before the battle against Metal Overlord, Sonic became Super Sonic and he gave some of his energy to Tails and Knuckles, turning them into Super Tails and Super Knuckles. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow collected all seven Chaos Emeralds throughout his adventure, only to let them be stolen by the evil alien Black Doom, who used a superpowered Chaos Control to bring the Black Comet to Earth's surface. Shadow then got the Chaos Emeralds back and transformed into Super Shadow in order to destroy Black Doom and teleport the Black Comet into space to be destroyed by the Space Colony ARK's Eclipse Cannon, the cannon itself using the Chaos Emeralds as its power source. Sonic Battle Sonic Advance 3 Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic Rush The Emeralds are shown to have an inter-dimensional counterpart, the Sol Emeralds, with similar powers. The Chaos and Sol Emeralds' powers are shown to come from the positive emotions of their wielders and they are used by both Sonic and Blaze to transform into their Super States. Sonic Rush Adventure It is suggested by Blaze that the Chaos Emeralds have a mind of their own. They appear in the Sol Zone for no indicated reason and one must race against Johnny for the Chaos Emeralds, although it is possible that Sonic had them with him before he arrived in the Sol Zone and they scattered during the transition. Sonic Riders The first one to be seen was stolen by the Babylon Rogues. After that, the only time they are featured was as the entry fee for the World Grand Prix. When Jet "won" the final race against Sonic, he claimed the seven Chaos Emeralds as his prize and used them to power the Key to Babylon Garden as Dr. Eggman had instructed to raise Babylon Garden from Sand Ruins. Sonic Colors Sonic Generations For unknown reasons (possibly due to the Time Eater) the Emeralds ended up in the White Space. There, the purple Emerald is found by Classic Metal Sonic, the yellow Emerald is found by Shadow, and the white Emerald is found by Silver. The remaining Emeralds end up getting drained of their color and drift through though the White Space, and the Sonics have to restore them by fixing the worlds. After Modern Sonic defeats the Death Egg Robot, the Time Eater appears but is repelled by the now-colorless red Chaos Emerald. After the Sonics restore the last world, the red Chaos Emerald regains its color and Modern Sonic catches it by perform a Air Boost, much to the amazement of Classic Sonic. During the final confrontation when both Sonics get badly injured by the Time Eater, Sonic's friends appear and cheer on both Sonics. The Chaos Emeralds then emerge from the Sonics, reacting to their friends' encouragements and they transform both of them into Super Sonic. After the present and past Super Sonics defeated the Time Eater, the blue Emerald was inexplicably transported to the Lanfront Ruins on Mega Man's World. Worlds Collide The blue Chaos Emerald was discovered by Dr. Albert W. Wily. Upon trying to analyze it, the Emerald brought him into contact with Dr. Eggman. As the two joined forces, Wily created the Skull Egg Zone with the blue Chaos Emerald for them to meet in. There, Eggman and Wily devised their ultimate agenda: to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds to power up a "Super Genesis Wave" that would have the potential to let them rewrite both universes without any limitations, allowing the doctors to become-in their own minds-gods. Using the blue Chaos Emerald, Drs. Eggman and Wily reshaped their words with another Genesis Wave which scattered the other Emeralds across both worlds. Through the efforts of their Roboticized Masters, Eggman and Wily obtained the remaining gemstones, despite interference from Sonic, Mega Man and their allies. The seven Emeralds were subsequently plugged into the Genesis Reactor to power up the Super Genesis Wave, eventually finishing as the doctors had caught Sonic and Mega Man. As the doctors gloated over their impending victory, however, Knuckles and Proto Man arrived to threaten their plans, forcing them to draw energy from the Emeralds to super charge their Egg-Wily Machine X. Then, as the Super Genesis Wave was unleashed, Sonic and Mega Man harnessed the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man and defeat the doctors' machine. Unaffected by the wave, the two heroes tried to employ Chaos Control in an effort to restore their worlds. Mega Man succeeded without interference, but Sonic's efforts were disrupted due to an attack by Dr. Eggman. Shattered World Crisis and Worlds Unite When the Shattered World Crisis occurred, both Eggman and the Freedom Fighters learned from the Gaia Manuscripts that the seven Chaos Emeralds could reassemble their shattered planet if they were brought to the Gaia Temples. As such, both the Freedom Fighters and the Egg Army began scouring the planet for them, with both Sally Acorn and Eggman hiring the Chaotix and Hooligans, respectively, to aid them. The Freedom Fighters soon located the purple Emerald in Crystal Cave under guard by the Badnik Horde, but were able to retrieve it while ensuring that the cavern would not be damaged. The red Emerald was found by Chip, who was briefly kidnapped by the Hooligans along with the Emerald, but both were rescued by Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix and brought to Angel Island for safekeeping. The Hooligans were subsequently ordered to take part in the Chaos Emerald Championship in Casino Park in order to obtain the green Emerald which Breezie the Hedgehog's crew had found while overseeing some repairs. Meanwhile, Egg Boss Thunderbolt obtained the white Emerald and was instructed by Eggman to use it as bait for the Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters soon took the bait and fell into Thunderbolt's trap, but were able to recover the grey Emerald regardless thanks to Sonic's unexpected transformation into the Sonic the Hogwolf. Unfortunately, a second trap involving the blue Chaos Emerald saw the Emerald being secured by Eggman's forces, with the Freedom Fighters barely escaping when they tried to steal it. They soon learned that the green Emerald had been put up as a prize for the Chaos Emerald Championship. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman, having learned of the sheer power of Dark Gaia released by the planet's shattering, determined to secure the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Temples to prevent the planet's restoration so he could collect Dark Gaia's power. The yellow Emerald was then discovered on Isolated Island, its power making the local Lake of Rings produce Red Star Rings, and became contested between a small squad of the Freedom Fighters and a force of Badniks under Phage, though the heroes managed to secure it. The final Chaos Emerald, the cyan one, was found by G.U.N. forces at Crystal Desert Zone, only for Metal Sonic to snag it from the dig site. Luckily, the Freedom Fighters arrived and Sonic managed to take the Emerald back with some help from Silver the Hedgehog after chasing the robot into the Burning Ruin Zone. The Freedom Fighters and Eggman later pooled all seven Emeralds during the conflict with Sigma, where they were used by Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man to defeat the maverick overlord. However, Xander Payne later reversed these events using one of the Genesis Portals, leaving the Chaos Emeralds divided between Eggman and his foes once again. As a result of these alterations to time, the blue Emerald previously secured by Eggman went off course on its way to the Death Egg. It later ended up under the protection of Cassia the Pronghorn and her sister Clove the Pronghorn, which led to an engagement between them and several of the Freedom Fighters, with the Freedom Fighters getting away with the Emerald. Having collected all the Emeralds at this point, the Freedom Fighters believed that they could finally fix the world. They hid the Emeralds and the Gaia Keys in Castle Acorn's vault, under the protection of Nigel Acorn and Gemerl. However, Eggman had found out the Freedom Fighters' plan to fix the world and the locale of the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Keys. Due to this Eggman sent the Hooligans, the Witchcarters and Metal Sonic to attack Castle Acorn and steal the Emeralds for himself. After forcing Gregorios to reveal the location of the Gaia Gate, Eggman had his Egg SWATs place them in each Gaia Temple to form the Gaia Colossus. He brought the Gaia Colossus to Eggmanland, trapping Chip inside it. Eggman was soon defeated by Sonic once again and the hedgehog used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and defeat Perfect Dark Gaia. Powers and traits Each emerald contains supposedly unlimited quantities of pure Chaos energy, a highly powerful form of energy able to warp space and time when properly utilized. Alone, an Emerald is able to act as an extremely effective energy resource for machines, empower an individual with magical powers, enhance innate talents, and cause supernatural phenomenon. When all seven Emeralds are gathered they have unlimited energy potential and can imbue whoever wields them with a powerful, nigh-invulnerable state. Category:Emeralds Category:Objects